El roce hace el cariño
by lokaporCullen97
Summary: El roce hace el cariño... ¡Y tanto! Y si no, que se lo digan a Bella porque A ver Que tal le fue después de su ‘’roce’’ con Jasper en su decimoctavo cumpleaños. Más información dentro ONE SHOT


**Hola !! =) Aquí vengo con un nuevo ONE SHOT :D Este es un poco rarito, sí, pero no tanto como Campamento para gordos! Ese sí fue RARO ! jaja pero en fin, aquí les dejo con un Bella&Jasper (L) =) Para que vean que me gusta juntar a Bells con mucha gente ¿eh? Primero con Edward (obvio) en Cuando todo se vuelve contra ti, luego con Jacob en Amándote, después con Seth en La elección equivocada y ahora con Jasper ! jaja Bella sola no se queda ¿eh? Bueno, no os aburro más, a leer y a dejar REVIEWS ! =)**

**Ls Amo ! (LL)**

**SaMaRa...(L)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, todo se lo debemos a nuestra adorada Stephenie Meyer. La trama sí es mía.**

**Summary: El roce hace el cariño... ¡Y tanto! Y si no, que se lo digan a Bella porque A ver Que tal le fue después de su ''roce'' con Jasper en su decimoctavo cumpleaños.**

**Nota Autora: Los primeros párrafos están tomados TOTALMENTE del libro, lo siento, pero los necesitaba. Un poco de OOC.**

**NOTA URGENTE: Los hechos es como si estuvieran hechos después de Amanecer, osea, como si ya hubiese pasado todo SIN incidente y sucediese ahora, después de Amanecer (aunque Nessie no existe).**

EL ROCE HACE EL CARIÑO.

Bella POV.

Tomé el pequeño paquete, dirigiendo los ojos a Edward mientras deslizaba el dedo bajo el filo del papel y tiraba de la tapa.

—¡Maldita sea! —murmuré, cuando el papel me cortó el dedo. Lo alcé para examinar el daño. Sólo salía una gota de sangre del pequeño corte.

Entonces, todo pasó muy rápido.

—¡No! —rugió Edward.

Se arrojó sobre mí, lanzándome contra la mesa. Las dos nos caímos, tirando al suelo el pastel y los regalos, las flores y los platos. Aterricé en un montón de cristales hechos añicos.

Jasper chocó contra Edward y el sonido pareció el golpear de dos rocas.

También hubo otro ruido, un gruñido animal que parecía proceder de la profundidad del pecho de Jasper. Éste intentó empujar a Edward a un lado y sus dientes chasquearon a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Al segundo siguiente, Emmett agarraba a Jasper desde detrás, sujetándolo con su abrazo de hierro, pero Jasper se debatía desesperadamente, con sus ojos salvajes, de expresión vacía fijos exclusivamente en mí.

No sólo estaba en estado de shock, sino que también sentía pena. Caí al suelo cerca del piano, con los brazos extendidos de forma instintiva para parar mi caída entre los trozos irregulares de cristal. Justo en aquel momento sentí un dolor agudo y punzante que me subió desde la muñeca hasta el pliegue del codo.

Aturdida y desorientada, miré la brillante sangre roja que salía de mi brazo y después a los ojos enfebrecidos de seis vampiros repentinamente hambrientos. (N/A: A partir de aquí, ya nada es copiado)

-Oh, Bella Dios mío, en el lío en el que te has metido...-pensé dubitativa. Observaba a Jasper, me había caído bien todo este tiempo, nunca se acercaba a mí, nunca...hasta hoy, hasta ahora y mira lo que había provocado... que un salvaje e incontrolable vampiro quisiera comerme, Bella estás loca- volvía a pensar en mi mente.

Un salvaje y sexy vampiro- dije en mi mente cuando vi sus músculo sobresalir por su camiseta y casi apartar a Emmett de un empujón.

Observé en silencio como Edward iba directo hacia Jasper propinándole un enorme empujón hacia atrás, el impacto de las manos de Edward en el torso de Jasper y la fuerza impuesta hicieron que se levantase la camiseta de Jasper, y en su defecto, que yo le viese al 'salvaje y sexy vampiro rubio' todos sus muy exageradamente bien formados y marcados músculos a parte de su sexy ombligo.

Casi me iba a dar un paro cardíaco por la frecuencia de mis latidos, pero los demás se lo debieron atribuir al miedo, cosa que tuvo dos efectos:

Que estuvieran más avergonzados por causarme esto en mi fiesta y que Jasper quisiera con más ferocidad secarme en su boca. - Mmm...ojalá- pensé descarada. Un momento, ¿pero qué estaba pensando? Soy Bella de Cullen, soy Bella de Cullen me repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, Soy Bella de Cullen, no de Hale.

Además a mi ni tan siquiera me gustaba Jasper, solo era guapo y era una tontería negarlo.

Aunque verlo así, forcejeando contra sus hermanos por mí (aunque no precisamente para temas románticos) era de lo más... sexy. Ante esos pensamientos reparé en Edward, mi dulce y amado Edward, él también forcejeaba por mí y él sí iba por temas románticos... pero no era lo mismo.

Me había encaprichado de Jasper, ahora lo miraba como con devoción. Y al ver a la pequeña Alice acercarse tanto a su rostro para susurrarle cosas al oído y tocarle la cara a mi Jasper me puso enferma.

Quería ir allí y decirle a Alice que Jasper era mío, pero no podía por la simple razón de que Jasper no era mío. Y entonces me dí cuenta, siempre había anhelado a Jazz, él siempre me ayudaba en la distancia, me consolaba... en la distancia, lo hacía todo en la distancia, pero lo hacía.

Jasper era el eslabón más débil de la familia, pero aun así lo amaba, estaba segura de que él a mí también, pero se mantenía a raya por Alice y Edward por eso y por no herirme....o quizás me estaba montando demasiadas paranoias en la cabeza y los únicos sentimientos de Jasper hacia mí son ganas de comerme y un amor puramente fraternal.

Mi ego y mis expectativas cayeron en picado.

Mientras ellos luchaban porque yo siguiera con vida Carlisle me estaba quitando los puntos.

-Pues ya está Bella. Ahora, vuelve con Edward- Dijo en tono tranquilizador el Doctor Cullen.

-Gracias Carlisle- se lo agradecía de corazón.

Me sonrió y le devolví el gesto.

Salí del despacho de Carlisle para dirigirme al jardín, de donde provenían los ruidos más fuertes.

Encontré a Emmett sujetando a Jasper de la mano y aunque tenía el agarre flojo, tenía todos los músculos en tensión, sin dudar en romperle la muñeca y arrancársela de cuajo si Jasper movía un dedo más de la cuenta.

Jasper estaba avergonzado, triste y ''llorando'' como un bebé, siendo consolado por Alice.

Rosalíe no hacía nada, solo miraba desde el otro punto del jardín.

Edward estaba al lado de Emmett, sin hablar con nadie, sin mover un dedo.

Me había visto pero aun así no decía nada. Quise acercarme a Jasper, decirle que nada había pasado y que yo estaba aquí para él. Quise, pero no pude.

Alice perdió el sentido unos segundos y luego me miró sorprendida y muy extrañada. Mierda, lo había visto.

Seguida de Alice, Edward me miró estupefacto y en medio segundo estuvo a mi lado.

-¿Qué fue eso? –dijo con la voz tensa.

-¿Qué fue, qué?- dije intentando liarle.

-¿Qué ibas a decirle a Jasper?- murmuró contenido.

-Nada, ni tan siquiera me iba a acercar.

-De acuerdo, por cierto, lo siento Bella.- dijo aflijido.

-Tranquilo Edward, la culpa fue...-

-Bella, si me amas, no digas que la culpa fue tuya, por favor- suplicó.

Ya pero... ¿Y si no te amo? Pensé para mis adentros.

-Ok, Te amo Edward- Bella, eres una falsa. Ya pero ¿Y qué?

-Vamos Bells, te llevo a tu casa-

-No, Edward espera- dijo Jasper, amedrentado.

-¿Qué quieres Jasper?- dijo Edward con voz envenenada que claramente decía: Ponme una sola queja y te mataré.

-Quiero hablar con Bella, pedirle disculpas personalmente- Dijo ahora más seguro de sí mismo.

-Ni pienses que dejaré solo con ella un solo segundo- dijo Edward de forma cruel.

-Edward...-le advirtió Emmett.

-No, Emmett, nada de Edward, ¿Qué harías si yo intento matar a Rosalie? ¿Qué harías si Rosalie fuese humana? De seguro que no decirme Edward...

-Oh vamos, Jasper se puede controlar, solo que estaba desprevenido y olió sangre- le justificó Alice.

-No Alice, todos sabemos lo fácil de recaer que es Jasper- Dijo suavizando la voz pero igualmente cruel.

-Edward tampoco te pases- dijo Alice dolida.

-Lo siento, pero es lo que hay. Adiós. Vamos Bells.

-Esto... yo...- murmuré, quería hablar con Jasper.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero hablar con Jasper- dije poniéndome roja como un tomate.

Edward suspiró, y dijo.

-Ok, pero hablarán ahí- señaló una esquina cercana.

-Y Jasper, como hagas algo te juro que ...-

-Me mataré yo mismo- terminó la amenaza Jasper, mirándome intensamente.

Nos fuimos hacia la esquina, le pensaba confesar todo aquí mismo, por muy loco que fuese.

-Oye Bella, lo siento, perdóname, no, no, no me perdones, pero quiero que sepas que lo siento de veras... soy un estúpido, no debía acercarme tanto.

-No, no digas eso Jasper- dije poniéndole una mano en el hombro en señas de afecto.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron más de lo que ya estaban, pero al poco noté como su pecho dejaba de subir y bajar...

-Jasper, si quieres, me voy- dije a regañadientes.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero decirte una cosa más- murmuró rápido para no malgastar aire.

-Dímelo, confía en mí.- No había cogido mucha aire, así que esto era lo último que me diría antes de coger aire.

-En estos últimos tiempos, me he dado cuenta de que Te...-AAAAAH cogió muchísima aire de un tirón y me alejé un poquito para darle espacio.

Se tambaleó y cerró los ojos por un minuto, luego me dijo.

-Te quiero- Y mi mundo estalló en felicidad.

-No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero me ha surgido el amor.

-Jasper, yo también Te quiero, me he dado cuenta de que siempre me ayudas en la distancia- confesé.

Y mirándonos pensé en si sería correcto besarnos, pero recordé lo mucho que le había costado a Edward nuestro primer beso... ¿Cuánto le costaría a Jasper? Y pensando en Edward... mierda, a estas alturas tanto Alice como Edward deben de saber nuestro amor... Edward seguro que leyó la mente de Alice.

Y así fue, Edward nos miraba con odio desde el jardín, consolando a Alice en sus brazos, la cual me miraba con rabia en los ojos.

Jasper ahora me veía con devoción en sus ojos, le miré un largo rato tal y como hacían él y Alice y luego se acercó a mí para besarme.

Pero algo nos interrumpió.

-¡¡¿¿Qué quieres matarla a ella por otra estupidez tuya??!! ¿O acaso pretendes matarnos a nosotros de rabia? –chillaba Edward desesperado, agónico y con los ojos rojos de querer llorar y no poder, sus pupilas dilatadas de la ira estaban tan negras como el carbón.

-Lo siento Hermano...-dijo Jasper posando su mano en el hombro de Edward.

-Tú no eres mi hermano- dijo Edward asqueándose del toque de Jazz.

Realmente no conocía a Edward.

-Yo... esto, Edward- titubeé.

-Edward nada. Bella, no esperaba esto de ti, aunque... pensándolo mejor, si me hiciste esto con el chucho, ¿Por qué no con mi hermano? Eres una sucia Bella, sí, Bella Sucia. Lo único que te gusta de los hombres es hacerles daño. Se lo hiciste a todos los chicos de la escuela, se lo hiciste al perro, me lo estás haciendo a mí y se lo harás a mi hermano.

Me quedé atónita... ¿Edward? Este no era él, ¿Qué le habían hecho? Aunque se supone que no me importa, ahora a quien verdaderamente amo es a Jasper, que estaba riñendo con Alice.

Nunca la había visto tan desprotegida, sola y triste.

Estaba roja de llorar, y le gritaba incoherencias a Jasper, me enfermó que le gritase así a mi novio, era imperdonable...pero decidí dejarles terminar como ellos quisieran su relación.

Emmett y Rosalie se acabaron enterando de todo sin que nadie les dijese nada, era obvio por la escena.

Jasper me cogió del brazo (sin respirar) y me abrazó tiernamente, para envidia de Edward y Alice.

Me cogió y me llevó lejos de allí.

Ahora sólo éramos él y yo. Ahora sólo éramos mi rubio vampiro sexy, yo y toda mi vida por delante.

-Te amo Jasper- Le chillé al viento.

-Ahora eres mi razón de seguir con el vegetarianismo y yo también te amo Bells- contestó simplemente, aunque se reía,en el fondo lo decía totalmente en serio.

* * *

FIN

* * *

**Uff... no sé si el final me a salido bien.. xD Los finales me salen siempre como el culo ! xD =) pero en fin, que si quieren darme un...**

**Halago- Review.**

**Insulto- Review (?)**

**Poesía xD- Review.**

**Pregunta(s)- Review.**

**Gracias por escribir- Review.**

**Nada- Review !**

**xD en fin, para todo REVIEWS !!! =) Deja mil reviews ! :D Os amo ! =) (LL)**


End file.
